robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX: The Streets - The Lurker
Introduction This is a document/report based on many eye witness accounts. The following information has been gathered over the course of about 4 months, starting on 1/5/2017. The Lurker The Lurker is a strange entity/being that has been sighted multiple times in "The Streets" a ROBLOX game made by SnakeWorl. The game is essentially where you wander a small town, and can make gangs, fight people and other stuff. It's very basic, no complicated scripting or anything. The area where the Lurker is sighted the most is near the prison, although there are several isolated incidents of him being sighted at the sewers, gas station and the bank. The Lurker does not seem to be a player as his name does not show up in the player-list. He just seems to be a entity that haunts the game. He has not been sighted outside The Streets. The Lurker has been known for several mysterious occurrences: 1. The player, upon spotting the Lurker will experience a huge lag spike and glitching of the game, as well as graphical glitches. 2. The ROBLOX Player may crash if the Lurker is seen 3. In some cases, players have found that after sighting the Lurker, they receive a picture on their desktop called "Lurker.jpg" which is a image of what is presumed to be the Lurkers face. 4. The player may get nausea, or have a headache or just not feel well after the sighting/experience. Some have even reported nightmares of the Lurker. There has been about 50 recorded sightings of the Lurker, but we are only going to unveil the notable ones. Now, the first sighting of the Lurker was on January 5th, 2017, at around 3:00 AM. The player reported that he was playing in a low player server with about 10 players. It was night time in-game and he had wandered around near the "McFrothy's" when he saw the Lurker. "I was up at about 3:00 in the morning playing The Streets. I looked around, and saw a black figure with a weird white face, and before I could make out any distinguishable features, my screen began to glitch out, and it became so laggy I couldn't move my mouse, it took me about 1 minute just to exit out of the player. I managed to take a snapshot of the incident." The player had claimed. The following image is from the incident. After this sighting, many sightings were reported afterwards, mostly isolated small servers with up to 10 people. This next sighting occurred on February 10th, 2017 at around 3:15 AM. "Me and my friend were playing in a server alone, everyone else left. It was night time in-game and we were going to the prison when we spotted a figure, we looked at it and our screens began to glitch out and blur. I took a screenshot, and when I exited I found a JPEG image on my desktop titled "Lurker.jpg" and I couldn't sleep until about 8:30 AM. I had nightmares of that face in my dreams." The player reported. This was the last notable sighting, many others have occurred but are not as significant. The last sighting was on April 1st, 2017 at 3:30 AM. Now, with this being said..if you play The Streets often, be aware, the Lurker could be lurking anywhere, and could pop up at any time..